


Der Besuch

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Nach den Ereignissen von Arkham City stattet Jonathan Crane Harleen Quinzel einen Besuch ab.





	Der Besuch

Jonathan stieg ächzend die Feuerleiter hinauf, ignorierte den eisigen Luftzug welcher um ihn herum zu tanzen begann. Innerlich zählte der ältere Mann die Stockwerke. Nummer elf. Nummer zwölf. Nummer dreizehn. Er stöhnte immer wieder leise und griff nach den nächsten Sprossen der Leiter. Etage achtzehn. Sein Ziel. Dort angekommen atmete der Mann einige Male tief ein und wieder aus. Er war noch immer nicht in der Lage lange Strecken der Anstrengung auszuhalten. Insbesondere seine Beine wollten noch immer nicht so gehorchen wie Scarecrow es sich wünschte. Seine Finger fanden schließlich den Weg an die Digitaluhr, pressten dort einen kleinen Knopf. Leise erklang aus der Uhr: „Es ist nun 21:49.“ Eine gute Zeit für einen außerplanmäßigen Besuch. Der Psychologe öffnete die Feuertür. Ein starker Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel drang an seine zerstörte Nase. Seit dem Vorfall in der Arkham Anstalt für Schwerverbrecher war er nicht mehr derselbe. Jonathan streichelte vorsichtig über sein eingerissenes Kinn. Nein, in dieser Nacht war ein neuer Scarecrow geboren worden. Eine Vogelscheuche, welche blind vor Wut durch die Welt torkelte auf der Suche nach Verbündeten und Freunden. Seine Augen schlossen sich langsam. Ob er sie nun offen oder geschlossen hielt spielte keinerlei Rolle mehr. Der ältere Mann war blind geworden. Killer Croc hatte ihm die Augäpfel zerstört. Das Grau seiner Iris und die tiefen Narben in dem Gewebe ließen keinen Trugschluss zu. Jonathan griff in seinen Jutebeutel und fischte dort kurz nach seinem ausklappbaren Gehstock. Zum Glück hatte der Joker vor seinem Ableben einiges an medizinischem Material in den Docks gebunkert. Mit diesen Gedanken klappte der Psychologe den Stock aus, setzte die kugelartige Spitze auf den Linoleumboden. Nun galt es lediglich die Patientin zu finden. Die schwere Tür schloss sich hinter ihm, dämpfte sämtliche Laute von Draußen. Welch eine Wohltat. Jonathan räusperte sich kaum hörbar, setzte gemächlich einen Fuß vor den anderen, während der Stock seine nähere Umgebung erkundete. Bald schon konnte er ein leises Schnarchen ausmachen. Die Quelle befand sich gut dreißig Meter vor ihm. Der Psychologe stutzte. Vielleicht eine Wache vom GCPD oder ein eingeschlafener Pfleger? Er tippte auf das Letztere. Ein kleines Schmunzeln schlich über seine zerrissenen Lippen. Ein Polizist hätte ein leises, ständig knackendes Walky Talky dabei gehabt. Da diese Geräusche vollkommen fehlten, konnte es sich nur um eine unbeteiligte Person handeln. Diese Gewissheit ließ ihn unweigerlich kichern. Heute Nacht würde niemand sterben müssen. Er trat weiter auf die Quelle des Geräusches zu. Sein Stock stieß gegen etwas. Ein Fuß? Eine Tür? Neugierig bewegte er die Spitze, strich mit ihr langsam den Gegenstand entlang. Plötzlich erstarb das Schnarchen für einen Moment. Jonathan wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen, hielt vollkommen still und lauschte den Nebengeräuschen im Flur. Mit einem mal drang ein lautes Brummen aus der Person vor ihm.

Er schlief wohl weiter. Jonathan führte den Stock weiter nach links, traf dann auf etwas, das bei der Berührung ein dumpfes Geräusch erklingen ließ. Holz. Konzentriert legte der ältere Mann seine Hand an die Tür, suchte sie langsam nach der Türklinke ab. Seine kalten Finger legten sich um den Plastikgriff, drückten diesen vorsichtig hinunter. Es erklang kein Alarm. „Schlampige Arbeit meine Herren“, murmelte er leise und trat hinein in das Zimmer. Innerlich hoffte der Psychologe eine langjährige Freundin zu finden. Diese sollte gemäß der Nachrichtensprecher im zentralen Gotham Krankenhaus liegen, auf der achtzehnten Etage. Ein weiterer Anhaltspunkt kam ebenso aus den Medien – auf der Station befanden sich nur drei Patienten, zwei von ihnen ohne direkte Aufsicht. Scheinbar vertrat man die Meinung, dass abgeschlossene Räume ohne weitere Überwachung eine gute Idee waren für Psychopathen und ähnliche Konsorten. Jonathan schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Ein leises Wimmern drang an seine Ohren. Es schien aus der Mitte des Raumes zu kommen. Er klappte den Gehstock wieder zusammen, tastete sich dann vorsichtig weiter vor an das Bett. Bald fühlte er eine kalte Eisenstange unter seinen Fingern. Ein Bettgitter. Das bitterliche Weinen wurde lauter. In diesem Moment berührte Jonathan die Patientin in dem Bett, glitt mit seinen eisigen Fingerkuppen langsam ihren Arm hinauf. Er spürte ihren Puls unter seinen Fingerspitzen, das Pulsieren verstärkte sich noch einmal als er an ihrer Halsschlagader kurz innehielt. Schließlich legte er seine Handfläche sanft an die verweinte Wange der jungen Frau unter ihm. Diese schniefte lauter, murmelte dann leise: „Puddin, bist du es?“ Die Erwähnung dieses Namens ließ Jonathan schwer erschaudern. Glaubte sie noch immer, dass er zurückkehren würde? Ausgerechnet in ihre Arme? Sie, die nie mehr gewesen war als ein schön anzusehendes Spielzeug. Eine entbehrbare Figur auf dem großen Schlachtfeld welches Gotham in den letzten Monaten nach der Öffnung von Arkham City geboten hatte. Der Spuk war vorbei – fürs erste zumindest. Scarecrow tobte innerlich in ihm. Er verlangte sofortige Rache an Batman und all seinen Begleitern. Der Psychologe wischte die aufdringlichen Gedanken beiseite, streichelte stattdessen über die verweinte Haut. Er flüsterte leise: „Er weilt nicht mehr unter den Lebenden, mein Kind.“ Die Angesprochene zuckte für einen Moment zusammen, entspannte sich dann aber rasch unter der wärmenden Berührung des Älteren. Sie schluckte etwas lauter, hauchte kaum hörbar: „Johnny, bist du das?“ Der Mann über ihr streichelte weiter sanft ihre Wange, verhielt dann für einen Moment. Was sollte er ihr erzählen? Was war angemessen in dieser Situation? Er nickte nun langsam, ergriff wieder das Wort: „Ich bin es, Harleen. Mache dir bitte keine Sorgen.“ Die junge Frau öffnete wahrscheinlich ihre Augen, suchten nach seinem Blick auf ihr. Ein leises Rascheln deutete darauf hin, dass sie sich aufgesetzt haben musste. Zumindest wenn er die veränderte Position seiner Hand richtig deuten konnte. Diese lag nun auf den zarten Schulterblättern der Harlekin. Sie verblieb für einen Moment ruhig, sprach dann flüsternd: „Ich sehe nichts, Johnny. Machst du bitte das Licht an?“

Der ältere Mann verzog die Lippen zu einem Strich, ruhte weiter mit seinen Fingern zwischen den Schultern der Jüngeren. Er senkte den Kopf, erwiderte dabei genauso leise: „Das wird nicht nötig sein, mein Kind. Du sollst dich ausruhen und erholen von all den Geschehnissen der letzten Wochen. Dein Körper ist erschöpft.“ Harleen schnaubte etwas. Entweder war sie empört oder nicht einverstanden mit der Herangehensweise des Psychologen. Dieser schmunzelte kaum erkennbar und fügte seinen Worten noch hinzu: „Außerdem würde ein helles, grelles Licht aus deinem Zimmer meine Anwesenheit verraten. Ich habe mir eine kleine Hintertüre geöffnet für diesen Besuch.“ Die Angesprochene schien zu nicken, lehnte sich dann zurück in das weiche Kissen. Dabei fiel Jonathans Hand von ihren Schultern. Sie landete auf der weichen Decke des Bettes. Ein leises Rascheln deutete wieder eine Bewegung an. Im nächsten Moment spürte der ältere Mann zierliche Finger auf seiner abgewetzten Haut. Erneut drang ein leises Schniefen an seine Ohren. Was hatte der Clown ihr nur kurz vor seinem Tod noch alles getan? Batman hatte mit diesen Verletzungen nichts zu tun. Welche Qualen waren von Nöten gewesen um sie so zu brechen? Jonathan überhörte fast ihr verweintes Klagen: „Was tust du hier eigentlich, Johnny? Bist du nur hier um mich zu besuchen und zu schauen ob alles in Ordnung ist?“ Der Psychologe senkte seinen Kopf etwas, blinzelte aus altem Reflex einige Male. Die Dunkelheit wollte einfach nicht mehr gehen. Er erwiderte besonnen: „Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich immer geachtet und geschätzt habe, mein Kind. Nun hier zu sein ist das Mindeste, was ich für dich tun kann.“ Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich seitlich auf die unbequeme Eisenstange. Plötzlich fühlte er einen leichten Zug an seinem rechten Arm. Ein weiterer Ruck ließ ihn gänzlich über die Absperrung fallen, verhalf ihm in eine liegende Position neben ihr auf dem Krankenhausbett. Es war eng, aber sie schien diese Nähe nun zu brauchen. Jonathan legte seinen Kopf auf das Kopfkissen, wartete ab, was von ihrer Seite aus kommen würde. Mit einem Mal legte sich etwas auf seine Schulter. Ihre Wange rieb sich leicht an dem abgewetzten Leder seiner Jacke. Der Psychologe legte vorsichtig den rechten Arm um die Taille der jungen Frau. Sein Herz schlug für einen Moment schneller als sonst. Harleen war nicht unattraktiv. Ganz im Gegenteil. Doch für diesen Augenblick brauchte sie einen Freund. Seine Fingerkuppen begannen wie von selbst die Haut unter dem dünnen Stoff des Krankenhauskittels zu kraulen. Ein leises, wohliges Seufzen drang aus ihrer Kehle. Sie fügte leise hinzu: „Puddin ist nicht wirklich tot oder? Er spielt das doch alles nur.“

Jonathan erhöhte sanft den Druck seiner Finger und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß: „Ich glaube dieses Mal nicht, mein Kind. Dieses Mal ist er wirklich von uns gegangen – mit einem Auftritt vor der Presse, den er sich nicht anders hätte wünschen können. Der selbsternannte König von Gotham im Mittelpunkt aller Berichterstattungen und ein gebrochener, verschwundener schwarzer Ritter.“ Harleen legte eine ihrer Hände auf den Bauch des Älteren, streichelte sanft über das Leinentuch, welches er noch immer trug seit dem Unfall mit Killer Croc. Bei Gelegenheit musste er sich ein neues Outfit zulegen. Für den Moment war es jedoch in Ordnung. Er erschauderte leicht unter der Berührung, hauchte dann leise in ihr Ohr: „Du wirst deine Rache noch bekommen. Das verspreche ich dir. Du wirst ihn rächen können.“ Die Worte lösten bei der Harlekin ein zuerst leises Schluchzen aus, gefolgt von Tränen die langsam seine Kleidung benetzten. Sie weinte bitterlich, vergoss einen nicht enden wollenden Strom an Tränen. Es zogen einige Minuten ins Land, bis sie beruhigter erwiderte: „Ich will eigentlich gar keine Rache, Johnny. Ich will nur noch nach Hause und mich unter der Bettdecke verkriechen. Dort mit dir oder Pammy zu liegen wäre jetzt das größte Geschenk überhaupt.“ Der ältere Mann stockte kurz, räusperte sich dann leise. Mit solch einer Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. Der Wunsch nach Rache schien nur ihn so sehr in den letzten Wochen zu beherrschen. In dem kleinen U-Boot vor dem Industrieviertel hatte er Batman eine kryptische Nachricht hinterlassen sowie einen unglücklichen Probanden für sein neuestes Angstgas. Jonathan verdrängte diese Gedanken, zog die jüngere Frau nun näher an seine Brust. Dies nahm Harleen dankend an, lehnte erschöpft und schwach in den Armen des Psychologen. Weitere Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg hinab über ihre sanfte Haut. Der ältere Mann spürte nun selbst die Tränen hinaufkommen. Vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen alles loszulassen. Ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit, der Wunsch wieder sehen zu können, tief verwurzelt mit der Angst ein Schwächling zu sein.

Eine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Gefängnis, fanden ihren Weg hinab bis zu dem zerrissenen Kinn. Jonathan presste schließlich seine Augen fest zusammen, wollte den Tränen so keinen weiteren Spielraum mehr lassen. In diesem Moment fühlte er die Hand von Harleen gemächlich seinen Torso hinauf streicheln. Wohin wollte sie? Ihre Fingerkuppen streichelten über den dünnen Stoff seines Leinentuchs, dann über die Lederjacke, glitten dann weiter hinauf an seinen Hals. Dort war nur eine kleine Narbe entstanden – zumindest im Vergleich zu den sonstigen Verletzungen. Der Atem der Harlekin ging schneller, als ihre zarten Finger über das zerfledderte Kinn streichelten. Es schmerzte inzwischen nicht mehr. Vorsichtiger als zuvor glitten die Kuppen weiter hinauf, berührten die tiefen Narben an den Wangen des Psychologen. Ihr leises Flüstern erfüllte den kleinen, eigenen Raum, welchen sie sich in diesem Moment geschaffen hatten: „Johnny, was ist mit dir passiert? Sag es mir, bitte. Du warst so lange fort und jetzt bist du plötzlich hier, ramponiert und übersät mit Narben. Wer hat dir das angetan?“ Der Angesprochene verweilte ruhig, streichelte nur weiter über den Kittel. Er blinzelte aus Reflex, erwiderte dann leise: „Batman. Er hat mich an Killer Croc verfüttern wollen. Zum Glück hat der von mir noch etwas übrig gelassen.“ Die Harlekin bewegte ihre Finger weiter, sie glitten zärtlich über seine Augen. Über diesen hielt sie inne, haderte mit der nächsten Frage. Diese drang ganz leise aus ihrem Mund: „Möchtest du deswegen nicht das Licht anmachen, Johnny? Weil du blind bist?“ Der Psychologe lehnte seinen Kopf etwas weiter in das Kissen, dachte über eine passende Antwort nach. Bevor er die Chance hatte etwas zu sagen nahm die Harlekin es ihm ab: „Du musst darauf nicht antworten. Wir machen Batman fertig, sobald ich hier raus bin und die Zeit reif ist für einen Umschwung in Gotham City. Du kannst auf mich zählen. Und Johnny?“ Der Angesprochene zeigte in der Dunkelheit ein kleines Lächeln, erwiderte dann gelassen: „Ja mein Kind?“ Erneut drang ein leises Schniefen an seine Ohren. Ganz leise flüsterte sie in den Raum hinein: „Es ist gut das du wieder da bist.“


End file.
